poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome, Crystal Prep
This is how Welcome, Crystal Prep goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. crunches Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Ryan. Is someone else with you? nods Matau T. Monkey: Who, Master Ryan? steps back to reveal Sari Sumdac Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Master Ryan. I didn't know you had a sister. explains to Thomas' human friends what happened Toby (EG): So, Timothy. What was it again? Timothy: The portal's gone. Evil Ryan: The magic from it has been drained. Well. Not mine because Sci-Ryan gave me them back. James (EG): What?! Toby (EG): What do you mean the portal's gone? Timothy: The magic of the portal has been drained. Well, Sci-Ryan gave Evil Ryan his magic back. But it's not there. It's disappeared. It won't work anymore. Evil Ryan: Ryan got someone competing for the Wondercolts. James (EG): Who? Matau T. Monkey: My master's sister. Sari Sumdac. James (EG): Ryan has a sister? Evil Ryan: Yes. Anglaope: I met her with my boyfriend. Gordon (EG): That's good, Anglaope. Timothy: Anyways, throat the magic is just randomly popping from everywhere. Evil Ryan: During pep rally's and costume changes. Ryan thinks it has something to do with that Thomas. Timothy: Same here. Toby (EG): What in tarnation is he up to? Evil Ryan: I don't know, Toby.bonks Evil Ryan on the head Ow! Toby (EG): Who did that? Evil Ryan: Maybe it's Indigo Zap. Spencer (EG): Huh? Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! No ones mingling! splat Ryan F-Freeman: What? Who did that? Spencer (EG): snarls Timothy: Leave this to me. Thomas, what have you been up to? Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? Thomas (EG): Me? Oh, I was just, uh— Spencer (EG): Who wants to know?! Gordon (EG): Um, we do. Sir Denial Fortesque: Yeah. We know that Indigo Zap is with you. Toby (EG): You said it, Dan. But let's not get too competitive before the games even start. Sideburn: The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost. Matau T. Monkey: It's just about that reputation, right, Sideburn? Henry (EG): That's not a very nice thing to say. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Crystal Prepper.tackles Sideburn Take it back! Take it back! Sideburn: Easy for you to say! Jessabel: Just because you're a Canterlot High student, Sideburn have to take it easy on him. Anyways, throat Sorry, my friends, but these games aren't about being nice. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. the green mist What's this? three boys in hoods are singing Matau T. Monkey: I better follow the singing. follows the green mist and the singing Starscream (EG): Huh? Who's that? Another student? Knock Out (EG): I think it is, Starscream. He must've heard us. Breakdown (EG): For realsies? I think that he has ears like a fox. Knock Out (EG): You have ears like a Hippo, Breakdown. Breakdown (EG): My ears are fine, Thank you. And by the way, you've got ears like a... Starscream (EG): Uh. I'll tell you what I know. Going to this school with you two isn't making this any moreclinched teeth bearable. Matau T. Monkey: Hello, there. I'm Matau. Ryan's apprentice. Starscream (EG): It's nice to meet you, Matau. I'm Starscream, this is Knock Out and Breakdown. Matau T. Monkey: Starscream. I think there's someone else got the same name as you. At least I'm the leader of my band called Matau and the Skylanders. Starscream (EG): Hmm. How interesting. Matau T. Monkey: Is Megatron with you? Starscream (EG): Megatron? Oh. He's a friend of mine. Knock Out (EG): We're in a band called the Deceptilings. Like the Dazzlings and other siren singers, we are known to sing from time to time. Breakdown (EG): Excuse me. We sing all the time. That's how we get people to do what we want. Knock Out (EG): Breakdown (EG), whispers Breakdown! Breakdown (EG): What did I just say? Starscream (EG): What you meant to say, Breakdown, is that the Friendship Games is great thing for us to compete. Breakdown (EG): Oh yes. What he said what I meant to say. That is what I meant.... to say. Knock Out (EG): That's it?scoffs That's what you would've said if you weren't the worst. Breakdown (EG): You're worser than I am. Matau T. Monkey: Guess I'll have to excuse those two, Starsream. Starscream (EG): Indeed you do, Matau. They're idiots. humph SMG4: Matau. Who are you talking to? turns Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Hi, SMG4. What a nice surprise. Meet Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown. SMG4: Oh. Hi. Don't worry about me, continue what you were doing.something Starscream is wearing Wow! Nice necklace you got here. leaves Matau T. Monkey: I wonder how you get those things.for Starscream's pendant grabs his wrist Matau T. Monkey: What? Are you a siren? Starscream (EG): No. Matau T. Monkey: Then why did you grab me like that? Starscream (EG): Oh. Sorry, Matau. These pendants we made means a lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. walks away Knock Out following Matau T. Monkey: Hey. Why aren't you going with those two? Breakdown (EG): Because I wonder how Ryan is your master, Matau. Knock Out (EG): Come on, Breakdown. him away Matau T. Monkey: Bye. I'll go see what Mario and the others are up to. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau, there you are. I was looking for you. Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Master Ryan. I noticed a green mist then I heard singing and followed them and I met these boys. Evil Ryan: What did they look like? Matau T. Monkey: They look like Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown. Plus, I think there is something off about them. Human Pinkie Pie: How off? Bertram T. Monkey: You mean off like this?on a cowboy hat Or off like this?on a fake moustache Oh. I think off like... Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe you should let your twin brother tell us, Bertram. Matau T. Monkey: That's all I know. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted a bit strange around me. Maybe it's because he told me that you're a cyborg, Master Ryan. Starscream watches Starscream (EG): Well, well, well. Looks like Ryan has magic in him. to Knock Out and Breakdown We should compete for this time. We will get the moment we're waiting for. Breakdown (EG): Winning the games? Starscream (EG): Yes, Breakdown. And the chance to get our true Cybertronian Energy back. Breakdown (EG): Yeah. That too. Starscream (EG): We should know that Matau might be on to us. Looks like we have a rival. But, his throat our voices are strong enough to put Ryan's sister under our spell and make the others to want something so badly they'll fight to get it. Knock Out (EG): So we are just going to do like the Dazzlings and other siren singers do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Starscream. Starscream (EG): The Dazzlings did this before, Knock out. Plus, there is magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get Ryan's sister and this world to do our bidding. Breakdown (EG): And I got tacos for after. Right, Starscream? Starscream (EG): Yes, Breakdown. Just follow my lead. Knock Out (EG): Might I suggest my lead? Starscream (EG): My lead. step onto the stage Ryan F-Freeman: Love a duck! The Deceptilings: Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Ah, ah-ah, ahh-ahh!~ Starscream (EG): We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ Knock Out (EG) and Breakdown (EG): Shine brighter~ Starscream (EG): Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser of a fighter?~ The Deceptilings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Starscream (EG): You're a star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Deceptilings: Ahh~ Ahh, ahh, ahh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Courtney (Total Drama): I could beat you, Scott! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no. Not again. The Deceptilings: Battle!~ Scott (Total Drama): Ha! No way, Courtney! Crash Bandicoot: Ryan freed you once! The Deceptilings: Battle!~ Alejandro: I so want this! Cody Fairborther: Everyone! Cover your ears! The Deceptilings: Battle!~ Sierra: Not if I get it first! Crash Bandicoot: I'll stop those boys! I thought those three are just... D'OH! The Deceptilings and Total Drama Casts: Me and you, you and me~ swipes the pendants off the Deceptilings' necks The Deceptilings: off-key Why don't we see who is better?~ Crash Bandicoot:sighs Much better. Scott (Total Drama): Thank you, Crash. We were almost under their spell. Mike: Sorry, boys. There's not going to be another battle of the bands. Svetlana: Svetlana thanks you for steeling these pendants, Crash. Vito: Well done, Crash. You stopped the song before it ends. Crash Bandicoot: I didn't know these pendants are special to them. Manitoba Smith: By swiping those pendants, Crash, the Deceptilings are nothing but harmless teenage boys. Chester: Ya did good, my orange friend. Starscream (EG): Hey! I can't sing without my pendant! Knock Out (EG): None of us can! Breakdown (EG): That orange boy took our pendants! Manitoba Smith: them Crash is not a boy. He's a bandicoot! And so what if he took them? Starscream (EG): We need those pendants to sing. Without them we sing horrible like those three girls with Ryan. Adagio Dazzle: Hey! That's not very nice. Ryan F-Freeman: You can't talk to Adagio Dazzle like that, you Starscream wanna be! growls Sari Sumdac: Nice one, Ryan. Those three boys are that kind of off. Out and Breakdown look at each other Crash Bandicoot: Those things help you three sing? nod Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Sorry. Next time when you three sing. Don't sing where the Total Dramas are. nod Crash Bandicoot: Hey. You seem familiar, Knock Out. There's an Autobot who has a name like you. Knock Out (EG): There's an Autobot version of me? nods Crash Bandicoot: You three are here for the Friendship Games?Starscream his pendant back Starscream (EG): Yes. We are competing for the Wondercolts. Knock Out (EG): The Wondercolts? Breakdown (EG): It's a sports team, Knock Out. Starscream (EG): Yes. Thank you, Matau. Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. I didn't know these three boys are here. Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Bertram. I'm talking to the Deceptilings. You think they are sirens? Bertram T. Monkey: Well, either that or you cutting my left arm off so I get a robot one. laughs Bertram T. Monkey: I meant I got my robot arm in this human form. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Right. I'm so sorry for cutting your arm off, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Apology accepted, Matau. sniffs hug Matau T. Monkey:crying I'm so happy. Sonata Dusk: Aww. Ryan Why is your apprentice, like, crying? whispers why Matau is crying Thomas (EG): Looks like he's not crying tears of pain but tears of joy. pats Matau Matau T. Monkey: Why, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Matau, I think that you did the right thing apologizing to your twin. nods and hugs Ryan Evil Ryan: There, there. Matau a tissue Here. Blow. blows his nose Evil Ryan: That's ok, Matau.his own nose My girlfriend is happy that you put the past behind you, Matau. smiles Aria Blaze: Evil Ryan. You think you would put on a song? Crash Bandicoot: Here. you can have them back.Knock Out and Breakdown their pendants Knock Out (EG): Thanks. But what do this girl mean song? Aria Blaze: I have a name. Ryan F-Freeman: Knock Out. This is Aria Blaze. Knock Out (EG): Nice to meet you, Aria Blaze. song starts SMG4: Uh oh. Looks like I hear another song coming on, Ryan. Thomas (EG): Oh, I know this one. Ryan F-Freeman: Which one? Love is an Open Door? nods Aria Blaze: Can I just say something crazy? nods Knock Out (EG): I love crazy, Aria! Aria Blaze: All my life there's been a series of doors in my face~ And then suddenly I bumped into you~ Knock Out (EG):I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like..., sings I've been searching my whole life to find my own place~ And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue~ Aria Blaze: But with you..~ Knock Out (EG): But with you~ I found my place~ Aria Blaze: I see your face~ Aria Blaze and Knock Out (EG): And it's nothing like I've ever known before~ Love is an open door!~ Love is an open door!~ Love is an open door!~ Aria Blaze: With you~ Knock Out (EG):With you~ Aria Blaze: With you~ Knock Out (EG):With you~ Aria Blaze and Knock Out (EG): Love is an open door!~ Matau T. Monkey: You think you and your girlfriend can sing along, Bertram? nods Radne: I agree, Matau. start singing Bertram T. Monkey: I think it's crazy~ Radne: What? Bertram T. Monkey: We finish each other's..~ Radne: Sandwiches~ Bertram T. Monkey: That's I was gonna say. Radne: I've never met someone~ Bertram T. Monkey: Who think so much..~ Radne and Bertram T. Monkey: like me~ Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synch. Ro Ni-zation~ Can have but one explanation~ Bertram T. Monkey: You~ Radne: And I~ Radne and Bertram T. Monkey: Were jus meant to be~ Sci-Twi: Say goodbye~ Thomas (EG): Say goodbye~ Together: To the pain of the past~ We don't have to feel it anymore~ Love is an open door!~ Love is an open door!~ Life will be so much more~ Sci-Twi: With you~ Thomas (EG): With you~ Aria Blaze: With you~ Knock Out (EG):With you~ Everyone: Love is an open door!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Bravo, friends. taps the microphone Meg Griffin: Huh? Who's tapping? all look up. Principle Cinch is on the stage Ryan F-Freeman: It's Principle Cinch of Crystal Prep. shushes him Ryan F-Freeman: quietly Sorry. Sorry. Principle Cinch: Attention, Everyone. Vice Principle Shinnok: Welcome one and all to the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. You said it, Vice Principle Shinnok. Shhh! Principle Cinch: Today, we are gathered here for this competition. Ryan thought up an idea and turned the radio to the song Everything is Awesome Charlie (EG): Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes